Under the Moonlight
by SkyPetal790
Summary: What would happen if one of the sailor scouts meet Kagome? And what if that Sailor Scout was Ray? well lets justs saya Ray knows more about Kagome's future and Kagome then Kagome does herself. And who is back form the dead to seek revenge inu gang
1. She looks like me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha but they so please

This is a Sailor Moon / Inuyasha cross over. This stars the crossover from the Inuyasha movie and the sailor moon series. But Micnoerur's two minions don't star in this story and the sailor senshi are in high school and this may not be totally correct.

Chapter #1

She looks like me!

Once it started a long time ago when the two worlds of sailor moon and Inuyasha met. It all started when Raye from the sailor senshi was transferred to another school.

There she was walking in her new school uniform much like Kagome's uniform thinking "Ok Raye! A new school, new people, and a better uniform."

Then as she was walking past Kagomes family's shrine she felt a strange presence and she ran up the stair because that is where the presence was coming from and saw she saw Kagome. Kagome was staring at her funny. Raye was staring at Kagome funny too also.

They both said "Who are you?"

Kagome shouted "I asked you first."

Raye Shouted in a louder "No I asked you first."

Then they both freaked out the jumped and screamed. Kagome's mom, grandfather and Sota came out and stud there stunned.

"I see double and that ain't good." Sota said with a really nasty tone of voice.

"It is a demon in disguised to confuse us." Kagome's grandpa said in a serious tone as he hit his hand with both heads.

"I am no demon I work at a local shrine a few miles away! I can read from fire and tell fortunes and I also can get rid of evil spirits with my talismans I am kinda like a modern day priestess." Raye said

"Well I live here and I I I can't do those things and live in a shrine too. This one and I do have powers." Kagome said as she started to get a little upset.

"And sense a great power a power that has not been active for 500 years and it comes from you I since the power of a priestess and the power of the Shikon jewel or the jewel of the four souls. And it is not just any power of a priestess I sense the power of priestess Kikyo in you and that you are her reincarnation." Raye said in a serious tone of voice.

"Oh umm ya that is true I am her reincarnation of Kikyo and I do have powers and I have the power the go back and forth between times." Kagome said with a sense of some the be proud of.

"Oh and by the look of it we go to the same school wanna be friends and wanna meet my other friends after school?" Raye said in cheery voice.

"Sure." Kagome said in a cheery voice also.

"By the way I am Raye and you are?" Raye said in a joyful voice.

"Kagome." Kagome said with a smile.

How will Kagome react when she meet Serna, Amy, lita, Mina, and Rini how would she react and how would they react to her and Raye looking alike? Find out in the next chapter of under the moon light.


	2. Surprise! Meet the Scouts

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or Inuyasha though I wish I did.

Chapter #2

Surprise! Meet the scouts

Sorry it took me so long to get the story up it is I had tons of Home work. So let me make it up to you by making this a pretty long chapter it is about four pages some what. Any way also you see who the villains are in the story. Now on with the story.

It is after school. Kagome and Ray walk to Ray's shrine. There Serna, Amy, Lita, Mina, and RIni are waiting for Ray outside of the shrine. Just then Ray and Kagome walk in the shrine's outside area.

Serna said" who are you? And why do you look like Ray?"

Amy "Serna don't be rude like that. Hi I am Amy."

Lita said "hi I am Lita!"

Mina said "I am Mina."

Rini said "Hi I am Rini and that rude blonde over there is Serna"

Kagome said "Hi I am Kagome very nice too meet you Ray and myself don't know why we look alike."

Ray explained every thing

"So you see that is why I am here with ray" said Kagome.

All of a sudden the girls noticed a swarm of moths attacking people with their poison powder.

Serna said "wha what is happening?"

"The powder is some how making people lose their souls."

Then out of no where many moths formed together and a body was starting to form. "No it can't be" said Kagome. Rini said "What is wrong Kagome?" "It's Miknoeru" said Kagome. Michomerru "Well well well if it isn't Inuyasha little mortal girlfriend."

Amy: "how do you know this thing is it a demon? And who is Inuyasha?"

Kagome:" yes he is from china but me and Inuyasha is a half demon from the feudal are who I help collect the Shekon jewel"

Ray: you mean the Inuyasha it was said priestess Kikyo bond him to the sacred tree and she died after he did. But some girl who released and they collected the jewel of the four souls which he wanted to use for his selfness to become a full fledged demon but then later used the jewel to turn human after he fell in love wit h the girl? That Inuyasha?"

Kagome:" wow I am that girl you know my future and his?"

Ray: Ya! It is in the past!

Kagome: But I thought he couldn't stand me? And he turns human."

Ray: yup

Mikomoru: Enough talk human what was your name? Yes Kagome was it isn't that what your little friend Inuyasha called you?

Just then an orb of retched darkness popped out of no where

Dark orb: Remember me?

Kagomes shakes her head then recognizes the voice it was Kaguya.

Kagome: Wait? It can't be Kaguya!

Kaguya: "Yes it is me in the flesh well no really well you can say in the orb. "

Serna: "Um this is weird and is that a ghost because I am scared of them! RUN AWAY!"

Every one runs away and follows Kagome.

Kagome I Know a place where they can't find us it is so obvious. Follow me!

Every one follows her and they got to her family's shrine and down the well while holding hand because Kagome said to.

Then they wound up in the Feudal but Inuyasha and the others were no where in site.

Then after awhile of walking around and calling out the names of Sango,

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo Inuyasha ears picked up the sound of they're voices not sure who some of them were but he recognized Kagome's voice. And then soon the groups met.

Miroku said "Wow a lot of beautiful women."

All of the scouts blushed.

Miroku said to Serna "Will you bear my children?"

Serna was stunned.

Then Miroku asked Amy" Will you bear my children?"

Then he asked Raye, Lita, Mina, and Rini the same question.

Rini said "NO can't you see I am only ten!" As she hit him on the head.

Then all the scouts got angry and smacked him really hard.

Serna then notices Inuyasha ears and then breaks out into laughter.

Serna laugh and talking "He"laughter "has" laughter "dog ears" out of

breathe

Inuyasha growled and said "So what you want of make something of it?"

Serna said "Sorry. Let me introduce me self! I am Serna!"

Lita "I am Lita nice to meet you must be Inuyasha. Kagome told us sold much about you"

Amy "I am Amy pleasure to meet you"

"I am Mina nice to meet ya." Mina said.

And when they got to Raye Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all stared at her and Kagome stuttering with blank faces all of them now just noticing that Raye and Kagome looked alike.

"Since when do you have a twin sister?" Inuyasha said in a nervous voice.

"No. She is a friend of mine and she lives at a shrine like me but a few blocks away and her name is Raye." Kagome said.

Then Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo introduced them selves and Kagome and the scouts explain why they were there because Kaguya and Mikoneru came back to life and teamed up.

Later at night+

Mikoneru and Kaguya came into the Feudal Era of Japan.

They found the Inuyasha gang and the scouts sitting by a campfire.

Inuyasha heard something and then they attacked from nowhere and the Sailor Scouts in their normal forms transformed into their Scout forms.

Serna and Rini both shouted "Moon Crisis, Make up"

( Author: I am using sailor scout info I have from season 1-5 form the internet so I have no clue where the makeup comes in it is just in there with all the scouts.)

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up" Amy shouted

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up" Raye shouted

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up" Lita shouted

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up" Mina shouted

And all the scouts were there transformed

"Wait you're the Sailor Scouts?" Kagome said stunned.

The scout nodded.

Miroku see these girls and thinking they were lovely before now look at them they were in sailor fukus.

Miroku just drooled and Sango just did the usual hit him over the head with her boomerang as she shouted "Pervert!"

Any way they were ready to fight

But what would happen would they win? Would they loose? All I know is I am not telling. I won't publish until I have at least ten reviews from different people.


	3. The fight

Please read Info: Good news I am being nice and letting the chapter come in also the reason I did not put the chapter up was I had major practices for tests and tons of homework and a lot and I got back from my vacation a week ago and I have had a summer job from 8:30 am to 6:00 pm to pay because I am a counselor in training at a local camp but any who enough with the excuses I will get on with the story. By the way I am one of though writes who makes this up they go along so that is why is takes me so long and also the change in my name was because she who never got updated because she is grounded from the computer for 2 months and she goes but she made her own name Ranma4ever with a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic in the works called Rescue Her (title changed you can find it in my favorites. But any who on with the story sorry for babbling I may even add some romances but now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Sailor moon so please don't sue me.

Any Way the Serna, Rini, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were all transformed. While Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara (typo I think no clue on how to spell it) and Shippo were ready to fight. Minorumu and Kaguya just had been ready they were though dazzled by the light show from the Sailor Scouts Transformations they still had bored look on their faces well at least Minomoru who had a face looked bored Kaguya you couldn't tell if she was sad, mad, happy or even bored.

The battle had begun and only one side would win the fight. The first punch was thrown by Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Thoughts "Let's see I should use back lash wave on both of them. I think."

He screams to Kagome "Kagome fire a sacred arrow! NOW!"

Kagome "Um. Ok but they might now fall for it again."

Inuyasha "Just do It Kagome!"

(POV view over.)

Kagome fires the sacred arrow then Inuyasha attacks with the Backlash wave.

Minomoru "Fool us once shame on you!"

Kaguya finishing the Phrase While diverting the arrow back at Kagome and the Backlash wave at Inuyasha with a giant mirror "Fool us twice shame on us!"

Then Kagome got hit and went flying like fifty yard away Inuyasha went like one hundred yards. Then Kaguya finally got what she wanted she picked up Kagome and possessed her. Inuyasha was knocked out.

When he woke up he shouted "Where is Kagome?"

Every one was Silent.

"Well umm you see Kaguya possessed her. We could do nothing." Raye said

"What? The witch is going to pay." Inuyasha said. "Who is with me?"

"I may not know who they are or what they are capable of but I am in." Sailor Mars said.

"I guess I am in too!" Sailor Moon said.

"Me three!" Sailor Mini Moon said.

"Me four!" said Sailor Mercury

"Me five!" said sailor Venus

"Me Six!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Count us in!" Miroku said with Sango Shippo and even Kirara nodding in agreement. (Spelling sorry)

"Alright so let's go!" Inuyasha said.

"Well well well. Looky there! The little groups are on their way to stop us isn't that cute." Came the voice of Kaguya from Kagome's body.

"Yes it is and when they get here we will destroy them all." Minomoru said.

"Well let's see if I sniff out and we follow Kagome's sent it may lead us to Witch and over grown moth." Inuyasha growled.

So the group followed the Inuyasha who was following Kagome's sent.

But they ran into a little bit of trouble along the way.

"Ki-Kikyo." Inuyasha managed to mutter.

Miroku said "Kikyo please let us pass there is a life on the line if we don't pass."

"Phhhtt! A life! A life that is already gone. The girl Inuyasha loves is gone she is forever trapped in another world in the next world unless you manage to kill Kaguya and Minoru but there is no way to kill Kaguya I mean you can kill Minoru but it will only be the easiest part the hard part is killing Kaguya without hurting Kagomes body and that is impossible but there is another you only need another body for Kagome's soul to stay in for she and the my other reincarnation are the only ones who can destroy Kaguya if they work together. And also the body has to be the other half of my reincarnated soul or will have to be my body"

"Wait wait wait! You mean to tell me there is another reincarnation of you walking around in Kagomes time?" Inuyasha said in surprise.

"Yes it is that girl the one in the white and red in the clothes similar to Kagome's. She is the other reincarnation of me." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha said "No wonder they look alike."

Raye said in surprise "This is creepy."

Kikyo said "Well since the girl is of the living and I am of the dead I will let you use my body so I may rest in peace."

Inuyasha "Kikyo thanks so much this means a lot to me."

Kikyo said with a sad look on her face sadder then usual." Well let me switch place of mind and soul with Kagome."

Then all of a sudden rays of silvery light lit up the area and when n the lights dyed down there laid Kikyo's but when the body arose a voice came out of it and it was not Kikyo's and said "Where I and what am am I wearing?" It was Kagome's voice.

"Kagome? Is it you?" Inuyasha said in amazement.

"Yes it is but where am I and how did I get into priestess clothes and why is my hair up in a ponytail?"

Inuyasha explained everything

"Wow. So Raye is the other reincarnation of Kikyo? And Kikyo gave away her body permanently just so I can inhabit it temporarily to defeat Kaguya and Minoru?" Kagome said

Inuyasha said "Yes."

"Lets go we have no time to waste." Raye said.

They reach Kaguya's Castle that was where Minoru was also.

"Well looks like we have guests and they managed to get the wench's soul back too. Oh well that makes this game a lot more fun." Kaguya said

"Yes lets" Minoru said

The gang reached the inside of the Castle and when they got up the stairs they noticed that there were two doors above the doors said "One is right the other is wrong."

"Let's see one is right the other is wrong." Sailor Mercury said.

"Oh I know right because right is right. A baby could figure it out." Sailor Moon shouted.

Every one of the scouts was amazed because not even Amy could figure it out.

Every one went right and came the main room were Kaguya and Minoru were standing.

"Kaguya give me back my body now." Kagome shouted as she drew a bow and arrow.

"Why should I it seems I like this one better then being a floating black orb." Kaguya

"Do it now!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Why who is going to make me you? You and what army?" Kaguya said with a smug attitude.

"This army the Sailor Soldiers!" The scouts shouted.

Kaguya looked puzzled but then laughed.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon Shouted.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor mars shouted.

"Mercury Aqua Rasity" Sailor Mercury cried.

"Venus Love and Beauty Thrash!" Sailor Venus Shouted.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter Shouted.

They hit Minoru all the attacks at once and destroyed Minoru the Inuyasha gang was surprised.

But just then Kaguya said with laughter "Thank you for doing the dirty work for me sailor dipsticks. I was going to destroy him to gain his power anyway."

Kaguya absorbed Minoru's Remains and then got even stronger after she adsorbed the body she was in the clothes she wore in the second movie the red top with the crimson skirt and the golden pick like things in her hair and purple lips stick and red eye shadow.

"Get my clothes off my body and back into my normal clothes if my mom saw me in something like that she would kill me. And one more thing. Give me back me body!" Kagome shouted

"Oh please you don't stand a chance." Kaguya said.

"Inuyasha! Raye and Kagome can only defeat Kaguya right? Well let them handle her." Rini said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome and Raye both said at the same time.

"Raye just detranform and try to activate you inner priestess powers." Sailor Moon Said.

"Fine!" Raye said as she detransformed into her school uniform and then tried to look deep inside herself but all she got was nothing. But then Kaguya pulled out her mirror and was turning Inuyasha into a full demon again.

"Oh no not again!" Miroku said

"Wait I thought Inuyasha had gave up on that wish." Shippo said in surprise.

"Well it must still be a dark desire of his." Sango said.

"Umm what is happening?" Sailor Moon said nervously.

"He is changing into a full fledged demon again!" Kagome said. "And something tells me even if we destroy Kaguya he will remain this way forever. That is why I need my body back now!"

Inuyasha was snarling and growling and he had fully transformed quicker than last time. He started to run he ran towards his friends and attacked. He slashed Sango in the back he slashed Miroku in the shoulder. And he cut Shippo on the cheek. (Author's note: sorry I just thought Shippo should at least get a cut he rarely gets hurt so I made him get at least a cut not fatal or anything. Just letting you know and I have nothing against Shippo or any one in this story.)

Then HE ran other to the sailor scouts and did the same thing to them every one was unconscious. (another note: Shippo fainted from the sight of his own blood and every one else faint from getting hurt.)

All that left was Raye and Kagome. Kagome was able to put up a barrier to hold him off but not for long. Raye kept on search and then she was able to find it she was not only the princess of mars she was the Half reincarnation of Kikyo and she had finally tapped the power of the priestess inside of her. Flashes of red light filled the room and every one was healed and Kagome was back in her own body in priestess clothes though. But Kaguya had her own body back also. And when the light died down completely Raye was in a priestess outfit too.

"Kaguya you are going down!" Raye and Kagome both shout as they drew their bows and arrows and then. Kaguya was destroyed one the arrows hit her.

But Inuyasha was still a full demon but Kagome did what she did last time and a little more.

"Inuyasha I love please say you truly love me and that you want to stay with me I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please break free Inuyasha! Please!" Kagome cried as tear rolled down her delicate cheeks. And then she kissed him. She kissed him for a long time then Inuyasha broke free of the spell and embraced her kiss.

"Kagome you really mean it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I do as long as you are will to be mine." Kagome said pulling him in for another kiss. The sailor scouts started to glow and levitate.

"Well I guess it is time for us to go because something tells Sailor Pluto let us come here in the first place." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"You are so correct my princess." Sailor Pluto came out from the sky "Now it is time for you guy to go home. And Kagome just to prevent any from happening you should keep doing what you are doing with traveling back and forth between time I am the only one who can close it and I promise I won't do it any time soon unless you abuse the use for it but any way sailor scouts time to go home and Raye you can come back and visit you friends any time you want."

Any way the sailor scout and Kagome went back to their own time while Inuyasha and the gang stayed home and Raye came with Kagome on frequent visits to the feudal era and later they found out they were cousins related through their mother's because their mothers were sisters who thought the other sister moved away.

The end.

I know the ending suck.

This is the last chapter the summary was so long I can't add complete with out it being cut off sorry.

I may make a sequel though as soon as possible and I won't take as long as I did with this story and I am sorry about that. Oh and LadyPyro15 I just saw your suggestion about the Sessoumaru/Rei pairing great idea I will try and work it into the sequel it would be a great idea thanks to all who reviewed except for i laugh at you who shall not get any credit expect for making me realize that I should edit my chapters and I did. So ha.


End file.
